The Mistake
by Silver-Guardian of Ancients
Summary: This is a poem about Naruto or whoever you want it to be committing suicide and their love coming in right as they die and they realize their mistake. WARNING:THIS IS SAD! IF YOU ARE CONSIDERING READING THIS YOU MUST BE IN A DEPRESSED MOOD! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Mistake

**Copyright of Silver 2007**

The Mistake

10/16/07

SilverGuardian of Ancients

Please…

Please don't leave

Don't leave me here

Alone

In the dark

I want to go…

I want to go with you…

Don't leave me here

Alone

In the dark

You helped me escape

My fears, my lies, my grief

If you leave who will help me?

Please don't leave me here

Alone

In the dark

You were my light

My only path…

Why?

Why did you do it?

Why did you leave me here?

Alone

In the dark

This is why I'm here

On the floor

Knife in my hand

Will you come to save me?

No, you made your choice

And now I must suffer

You left me

Alone

In the dark

You said others would come

To help, to love, to care

And no one did

So now I'm bleeding

Where you left me

Alone

In the dark

My heart was torn when you left

Shattered, never to be healed again

The pain in my wrists are starting to go away

Why did you leave me?

Alone

In the dark

Was I not good enough for you?

Were all the moments and memories not worth it?

Or was it that I was too much of a commitment?

But that doesn't matter now…

Nothing does…

Because I'm lying here, crying, on the floor

Alone

In the dark

As my vision slips away

I see you open the door and rush to my side

Was I wrong?

I can hear you say things

Like, 'don't leave me'

And 'why did you do it'

But most of all 'I love you and I always will'

So now we are both here

Alone

In the dark

With the last of my strength

A small stream of blood pouring out of the side of my mouth

I manage to say, 'I'm so sorry' and 'please forgive me'

But the most important, 'I love you too and always will'

Then I give up my last breath

Realizing that you truly did love me

I see my mistake

And now I will guide you

From heaven, to light your path

So you aren't

Alone

In the dark

I will never leave your side

I will always protect you

Even when you don't know I'm there

And I will always love you even when time no longer exists

For our love for one another

Is eternal


	2. The Mistake pt 2

The Mistake part 2

SilverGuardian of Ancients

10/20/07

Why?

Why did you do it?

Why did you kill yourself?

Even after you knew how much I loved you

You left me here

Alone

I told you why you couldn't go with me

But you insisted and now you're gone

I promised you that I'd be back

But you didn't listen

You left me here

Alone

I helped you overcome

Your fears, your lies, and your sorrow

You always questioned my actions

And I promised to help you when I returned

But you didn't listen

You never did

So you left me here

Alone

I helped you

You called me your light

And when I left you thought I was your dark

I helped you up on your feet

Back onto your path

Why?

Why did you do it?

Why did you kill yourself?

Even when you knew how much a sacrificed for you

You left my here

Alone

That's why I can back

I still remembered my promise to you

And I remember racing up the stairs to you room

Hearing you scream in pain

I yelled to you through the door

But you didn't hear me

You never did

That's why you left me here

Alone

I told you more people would come

To help, to love, to care for you

Like I did

And they did but you ignored them

So when I opened the door

I saw you bleeding

Where I said good-bye to you

You left me here

Alone

I torn my heart to leave you

Mine shattered but I knew it would heal

Everything does overtime

But yours never did

Why did you do it?

Why did you leave me here?

Alone

You were too good for me

All the moments and memories were precious to me

You were worth my time

And it mattered to me

Everything that concerns you does

And now my heart I breaking seeing you like this

But you left me here

Alone

I can see you pupils dilate

As I rush to your side

Worry and confusion fills my mind

I start to say things before I realize it

Like, 'don't leave me'

And 'why did you do it'

But most of all 'I love you and I always will'

So now we're both here

Alone

I can see you struggle to breathe

A small stream of blood pours out of the side of your mouth

You mange to say 'I'm so sorry' and 'please forgive me'

But the most important to me, 'I love you too and always will'

Then I hear you give your last breathe

Tears start to stream out of my eyes

As I clutch your now cold body

I brush you hair out of your face

Whispering 'I will never leave you alone again'

And I can feel your presence by me even now

Your hand on my shoulder

As if saying 'I forgive you for leaving me'

You gave me a different sight into life

You're making sure that I'm not

Alone

You never left me side even after death

You always protect me and comfort me

Even when you think I don't know you're there

I do

I will always love you even when time no longer exists

For the love we felt for each other

Is eternal


End file.
